Masato Kusaka
Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人 Kusaka Masato?) is a member of Ryusei School who was apparently absent from the reunion, but signed the autograph card. He is the only Ryuseiji who was capable of wearing the Kaixa Gear without disintegrating afterwards and as such is the Gear's primary wearer. Masato Kusaka He had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, allowing him to use the Kaixa gear safely for a time, but near the end of the series, it began to wear off, and using the Kaixa gear was becoming increasingly harmful to him. In the end, his neck was snapped by Yuji Kiba, who claimed the Kaixa gear as his own towards the end of the series. As children, Mari often saved him from bullies and as a result he has fallen in love with her and is willing to go to elaborate lengths to eliminate any obstacles between him and her. Jealous of Takumi's closeness with Mari and seeing him as an obstacle, he will stop at nothing to damage Takumi's standing, and as a skilled manipulator, he often secretly plays Takumi and Kiba against each other so Takumi will have no allies. However, he passionately despises the Orphnochs, regardless of whether they "have souls" or not and swears to destroy them all. His hatred was driven by the events that took place at the Ryusei School reunion and he continually wipes his hands to remove the imagined blood he remembers from that night. Masato Kusaka is the only one to have worn all three of the Kamen Rider belts (Faiz, Kaixa and Delta). He wore the Faiz Gear to trick Yuji Kiba. He wore the Delta Gear to battle the Beetle Orphnochs (Rhinoceros and Stag). Paradise Lost In the movie Paradise Lost, Masato was killed by Leo (possessor of the Psyga Gear). Keitaro Kikuchi briefly wore the Kaixa Gear by drinking the experimental henshin elixir, 'Henshin 1-Shot' (, 変身一発, Henshin Ippatsu?) and killed the Lion Orphnoch. Due to the elixir, Keitaro was unharmed. However, when the formula ran out, the Kaixa Driver disintegrated instead. Kamen Rider Decade In Decade, Kaixa is a wildcard Kamen Rider who attacks Decade after he is taken to another world by Kiva-la. He is under the impression that Decade is a hindrance to his own agenda and seeks to take the Decadriver from him. He eventually concedes when Decade is returned to the World of Kiva. Kamen Rider Kaixa reappears briefly in later airings of the series finale, using his Side Basshar to attack Decade and Wataru's group. He is seemingly killed in the chaos afterwards alongside many other Riders. In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Decade is shown to hold a Side Basshar card, labeled as a Kaixa card. Rider Systems - Faiz= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Delta= The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. sorse punch power *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. }} Accessories The Kaixa Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on the Kaixa Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Kaixa symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Kaixa Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More notable is that the Kaixa Gear requires a much greater deal of Orphnoch DNA than the other gears and as such is of greater risk to use. The Kaixa Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained and used, missing the Kaixa Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Kusaka Masato. Kaixa Driver Designated "SB-913B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Kaixa Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Kaixa Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Kaixa Phone Designated "SB-913P", this sideflip "swing" cellphone device is the control unit of the Kaixa Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Kaixa Gear. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Faiz Pointed used to boost its abilities. * 9-1-3 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Kaixa until he is a normal human, having fatal consequences. * 1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. * 1-0-6 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. * 2-7-9 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. * 3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to summon the Jet Sliger. Was never used in the show. * Enter: This code allows for Kaixa to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Kaixa Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. Kaixa Shot Designated "SB-913C", this digital camera-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Kaixa can use his Grand Impact punch attack. Kaixa Pointer Designated "SB-913B2", these binoculars were developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, attached to the Power Anklet for Kaixa execute his Gold Smash attack, producing a energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. Kaixa Blaygun Designated "SB-913X", the Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4". By inserting the Kaixa Mission Memory, a blade made of Sol Glass is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard 2-handed sword. It can be used in the Xeno Clash attack, where a constricting energy net is fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section and temporarily increasing Kaixa's speed for a dashing strike. It is important to notice that the blade of the Kaixa Blaygun does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Side Basshar Pics Gallery Masato Henshin.jpg|Kaixa's "Complete" scene. Side bassha sb-913v cycle.jpg|SIDE BASSHA (SB-913V) Sb-913v.jpg|SIDE BASSHA (SB-913V) - BATTLE MODE References External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Rival Category:555 Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Riders